


Friends?

by cheese1mouthful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese1mouthful/pseuds/cheese1mouthful
Summary: Kyungsoo is super shy so he stalks his crush's facebook page instead of going up to him. What happens when he accidentally clicks on the friend request button and panics because he can't take it back?





	Friends?

If Kyungsoo ever had a sworn arch nemesis it would be mathematics. Everything about it. Everything remotely related to mathematics hated Kyungsoo and he obviously returned the feelings with vigour. Which was one of the reasons why he always saved that homework until the absolute last minute.

 

Kyungsoo spared a glance at his clock (it read 01:44a.m.) before returning to glare at his trigonometry workbook who was staring right back at him (quite literally as it had a smiling girl on its cover. How anyone could smile in the presence of math was a mystery to Kyungsoo). His homework was due tomorrow and he knew that he probably should get it done and over with but he couldn’t help but slowly slide the hated workbook away from himself and let his beloved laptop take its place. He deserved a short pause, right? And by “short” Kyungsoo meant loitering on Facebook for an hour until he fell asleep, glasses digging into his face making him wake up the next morning with a beautiful pattern all over his cheek. It had happened a couple of times before. Or maybe twenty.

 

Considering that Kyungsoo was a teenage boy, just having started his second year in high school, it wasn’t that weird that he spent most of his spare time on the internet. And maybe even not only his spare time. If he could get away with it he usually spent most classes multitasking by listening to the teacher, taking notes and keeping himself updated with the world by being logged into either tumblr or facebook. Fortunately this particular pastime had no negative outcome on his grades as Kyungsoo was blessed with “school genes” as he himself called it (basically getting good grades by just studying the bare minimum). He was in the top 100 students in his year and he managed to keep his high ranking even though he never joined gym class. Kyungsoo had mastered the note forging skill, which meant that he spent those hours watching everyone else ruin their lives by running and sweating, particularly watching a certain Jongin.

 

Kim Jongin shared most of his classes with Kyungsoo and he was the handsomest being ever to walk this Earth (according to Kyungsoo at least and he’ll have you know he’s never wrong). Everybody in school knew who Jongin was and since he didn’t only have the looks, but also the brains and personality to match, even the teachers loved him. Simply put, Jongin was the epitome of perfect. And to make it even more perfect he wasn’t in a relationship, not counting his weird friendship with Oh Sehun, which sparked some hope in Kyungsoo. Dumb hope as Kyungsoo knew that although he’d had a crush on the other boy for almost a whole year he’d never spoken to Jongin and he probably never would dare to do it either. Kyungsoo was almost completely certain that the beautiful boy didn’t know that he even existed.

 

That didn’t stop Kyungsoo from looking up stalking Jongin’s facebook page from time to time. Seeing as Jongin was one of the most inactive users of all time and never updated his status Kyungsoo only had old profile pictures and tagged photos to look at. Not that Kyungsoo complained, looking at Jongin smiling alone or with friends was one of his favourite hobbies.

 

After having silently cursed at his computer for being so slow (and then quickly apologizing and petting it in hopes of it working faster if he acted nice) Kyungsoo finally managed to enter Jongin’s profile and he hastily thought that he must’ve done something right in his past life as the first thing he saw was that Jongin had updated his profile picture. Kyungsoo was just about to click to enlarge it when his screen froze, cursor hovering above the photo he so desperately wanted to see. Letting out a low whine as to not wake his parents he started to aggressively rub and click the touchpad, willing the screen to start moving again. It didn’t work so with a grumble and a curse he forcefully shut the lid hoping the laptop would start cooperating with him again when opening it up.

 

And his prayers were answered as when he opened it up he was met by the log-in screen and after he got through that procedure he was met by a beautiful black and white picture of Jongin’s smiling face. It was officially Kyungsoo’s favourite smile. It could light up the world and it most definitely made even the most beautiful angel look ugly (Kyungsoo wasn’t biased, no). He let out a happy sigh at the sight and he spent the next half minute just staring at the stunning photo that had blessed Kyungsoo’s life with its appearance. When he was done he made sure that he hadn’t accidentally liked anything, of course having to go through all of Jongin’s older photos in the process. Luckily that hadn’t happened so Kyungsoo closed the picture window. Only to wish that his eyes were betraying him and what he saw actually just was some dirt on his glasses. He took them off and hastily cleaned them with the edge of his shirt hoping and wishing that what he’d seen hadn’t been true. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case.

 

He felt the hair on his neck stand up as he in horror realized what he’d done. Kyungsoo had accidentally friend requested Jongin. Friend requested! The horror! He was just about to take the friend request back but before he could save himself his computer decided to be a douche bag and shut itself off. Kyungsoo stared at the black screen for a couple of seconds before he threw himself at his phone calling his best friend. After five gruesome seconds the other finally answered.

 

“BAEKHYUN!!!” Kyungsoo screamed into the phone. Parents be damned this was an emergency damn it.

 

“What?”

 

“HELP ME!!!”

 

“No.”

 

And with that Baekhyun hung up. Kyungsoo looked in confusion at his phone before calling him again. He needed help for God’s sake.

 

“What do you want, Soo? It’s 2-fucking-a.m. so you better have a really good reason for calling me.”

 

“I friend-requested Jongin on facebook…”

 

“Great. Now goodnight.”

 

“No! I need help!”

 

For a second all Kyungsoo could here on the line was some rustling and he was sure that Baekhyun would hang up on him again.

 

“Why? I thought you wanted him to notice you?”

 

“Not like this though! Now he’ll know that I’m a creep that stalks his facebook and he’ll never talk to me again!”

 

“What do you mean ‘again’? I don’t think I’ve ever even seen you in a 10 foot radius from each other, much less talking to each other.”

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

“Okay, sorry. But why don’t you just take the request back? You know, by just clicking it again?”

 

“Because my computer hates me and decided to give up on me when I needed it the most…”

 

“You do know that you have a phone, right?”

 

…

 

“You know, the device you decided to call me on in the middle of the night instead of solving your problem by using the app like a normal person would.”

 

“Oh… Right… Bye then!”

 

Kyungsoo quickly hung up on Baekhyun and opened the facebook app. Why hadn’t he thought about this himself? He blamed the fact that it was very late and that he was tired. But sleep he could do later! Now he needed to solve this, then after that he could go to bed and sleep and convince himself that nothing of this ever happened. Before going to Jongin’s profile to delete the friend request he decided to check the notice he’d gotten. It was probably only someone who wanted him to aid them in some random game but he wanted to check what it was before he fixed everything with the request.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“BAEKHYUN!!!”

 

“I hate you so much sometimes… What do you want now?”

 

“HE ACCEPTED THE FRIEND REQUEST!!! HELP ME!!!”

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do. He had thought about skipping school until Jongin graduated but his mom had seen through his terrible lie of being too sick to move so here he was, almost at school trying to walk as slow as possible. If he were lucky he would miss the bell and also then have to miss out on the first class. Being so into his own thoughts he didn’t notice the boy walking up to him until said boy threw an arm around his shoulders, successfully scaring Kyungsoo shitless.

 

“Hey, Soo. How’s life?” Baekhyun said with a wide smile as if Kyungsoo hadn’t seriously thought about leaving everything in this world and go live as a hermit on Mars, or maybe Pluto as that was much further away.

 

“Terribly.” He answered, pouting up at Baekhyun (Kyungsoo wasn’t short, everybody else just must be distant relatives to giants. Some closer than others. Baekhyun was obviously on the more distant side. Although he was still taller than Kyungsoo… the disgrace) hoping that his friend would decide that both of them should skip school. “He will look at me all weirdly now and the whole school will know me as that weirdo who sends friend requests to the popular kids even though they’re far out of his league. And now he’s seen that terrible excuse of a profile picture I have and he’ll hate me forever.”

 

“I think you’re being a tad bit dramatic right now.” Baekhyun said and patted him on the head in a supposedly consoling manner. “After all he did accept it, so I don’t think he can judge you that much-“

 

“He probably thought he denied it but accidentally accepted it instead.” Kyungsoo grumbled.

 

“-and you’re classmates so it’s not even that weird for you to ask him in the first place.”

 

“If I’d done it in our first year it wouldn’t have been but now we’ve been in the same class for a whole year and we have never spoken to each other and now I’m asking him to be my friend completely out of the blue and if that’s not embarrassing I don’t know what is.” Kyungsoo said as he took the books he needed from his locker and put them in his bag before the pair went to walk to Baekhyun’s locker. He didn’t miss the bell after all, damn.

 

“Well if you put it that way I guess you’re right.” Baekhyun said. “But there’s no need to think too much about it, nothing good will come out of it.” Kyungsoo guessed he was right. But it was easier said than done to stop thinking about it. He’d been crushing on Jongin for a year already and if he before had had at least a slight chance of anything happening between them it was now gone. Forever. And he could do nothing about it. He could only wave at it as it flew away from him never to return. It was only natural that he felt sad.

 

They had arrived at Baekhyun’s locker and while Baekhyun was busy trying to take off his fancy but complicated jacket Kyungsoo was busy thinking about not thinking about Jongin. It didn’t go too well. After a whole lot of cursing, huffing, pulling and more cursing Baekhyun escaped from the jacket and started doing what he originally had planned to do, get his books. Kyungsoo was still in his own world when Baekhyun finished and he all but elbowed him in the stomach to make him snap out of it.

 

“Look there’s Jongin and Sehun.” Baekhyun said and pointed down the corridor towards the two boys who seemingly were in a heated discussion with a whole lot of gesticulating.

 

And it just so happens that right when Kyungsoo looked up to see where Baekhyun pointed he somehow managed to lock eyes with Jongin. In a split second Kyungsoo prepared himself for what was about to come, a look of disgust to cross Jongin’s features as he grabs Sehun to get as far away from him as possible, Jongin screaming and running away or Sehun angrily telling him off for creepily stalking his best friend on facebook. But nothing of that happened. Instead Jongin suddenly smiled at him. And that was probably even worse than the scenarios Kyungsoo had thought up, as he didn’t know how to react to this. He felt himself blush profusely under Jongin’s gaze and he hastily grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist to drag him away in the opposite direction of the two boys.

 

“Hey! Our class is in that direction!” Baekhyun protested as Kyungsoo dragged him further away from where they were supposed to be.

 

“We’ll take the long way there.”

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

Kyungsoo was still blushing when they arrived to the right classroom, something that Baekhyun found extremely funny and necessary to point out as they took their usual places in the front row. He tried to argument that it was because they had had to run to get there in time but Baekhyun would have none of it. Baekhyun’s laughter only died out when the teacher walked in and started taking attendance but it took longer for Wendy (a girl in their class who was the unfortunate victim of being Baekhyun’s seat neighbour in most of their classes) to stop looking weirdly at them.

 

Math might be Kyungsoo’s sworn enemy but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t hate other subjects too, English being one of them. It’s not that he hated English per se, he actually liked the language and was quite good at it but he hated group projects. And his teacher seemed to love them. Kyungsoo was always paired up with kids who didn’t do shit or with kids who actually wanted to do shit but did it wrong so he in the end would have to sit and rewrite all the shit. He was never paired up with someone he liked. Like Baekhyun. Not even once had they been in the same group, not even in their last school. The world obviously hated him.

 

Anyway, with only 20 minutes left of the lesson their teacher announced a new group project and Kyungsoo could only look at Baekhyun in horror while the other tried to smile reassuringly at him.

 

“This time around I want to try something new.” The teacher said. “So instead of working in the usual groups of four I’m going to pair you all up.” He continued looking pleased with himself.

 

“And before you ask me what it is you’ll be doing, I’ll give you the task tomorrow. For now I’ll just tell you who you’ll be working with. But I can give you a hint… classic literature. So prepare yourself for that.” He said with a smile.

 

“That can literally mean anything.” Baekhyun mumbled under his breath to Kyungsoo who was still trying to calm his heart after the shock of hearing of yet another group project.

 

“Now onto the couples!” The teacher announced, successfully gaining everybody’s attention again. “Ahn Sookyung and Park Yeonjung. Byun Baekhyun-“

 

Cue Kyungsoo hoping and praying for them to finally be placed in the same group.

 

“- with Park Chanyeol.”

 

Kyungsoo should just give up… He paid slight attention to the teacher pairing all the Chois together and only straightened up in his seat, where he’d sat like the amoeba he felt like, when the teacher called out his name.

 

“Do Kyungsoo with Kim Jongin.”

 

Kyungsoo had imagined that this day would be one of the worst of his life but it continued to prove to him that his imagination sucked (and that he was a bit of a drama queen). He’d dreaded to just see Jongin today and now he would even have to work with him. And most possibly also talk with him. Which meant that he was bound to embarrass himself even further. This day officially sucked.

 

“Kill me now.” He quietly groaned into his arms as he collapsed gracefully over his desk.

 

“No can do.” Baekhyun whispered back. “This will be fun to watch so I can’t kill you now. Maybe later if you still want to.”

 

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” Kyungsoo answered, still trying to make the desk swallow him whole. A couple of rows behind him he could hear someone whisper quite loudly, and apparently so could their teacher.

 

“Oh Sehun, please refrain from speaking out of turn!”

 

“I will if you let me work with Jongin since his partner obviously is unpleased to work with him!”

 

Kyungsoo could practically feel all eyes on him as the classroom turned completely silent. You could have heard a pin drop when suddenly Baekhyun stood up, his chair scraping loudly against the floor as he turned around to glare at Sehun.

 

“Who are you to speak for Kyungsoo’s feelings when you don’t even know him? Maybe he’s just tired and now you accusing him of stuff he’s innocent of. How would that make you feel if the roles were reversed?” Baekhyun shot back at the boy who clearly hadn’t expected anything else than maybe a reprehension from the teacher. “And also,” Baekhyun continued. “if this Jongin has anything against Kyungsoo maybe he should talk to him instead of hiding behind his friend who publicly shouts false accusations.”

 

“And that’s coming from the right person.” Sehun answered, not backing down in the face of competition. Kyungsoo was discreetly trying to drag Baekhyun down to sit again by grabbing the edge of his shirt but Baekhyun would have none of that. The tension was heavy in the classroom and everyone was watching the argument unfold (except for Kyungsoo who tried to ignore it at the same time as he quietly tried to convince Baekhyun to stop, and Jongin who was doing the exact same thing but with Sehun). “And maybe you’re right and Jongin is also doing this so-called ‘hiding’, but we both know I’m saying the truth. You’re the one lying for his sake.”

 

“Oh, come at me!” Baekhyun said leaning closer towards Sehun as Kyungsoo kept a death grip on his shirt.

 

Before Sehun could answer and the class would see the argument escalate even further down the overdramatic pits of hell the teacher finally found his voice again to put a stop to it all.

 

“Byun and Oh, quiet!” He ordered and the two mentioned froze where they stood. “Both of you go out and stand in the corridor! You may return when you’ve settled this dispute. Quietly.”

 

Baekhyun huffed in annoyance as he bent down to grab his stuff, knowing that he wouldn’t return before the class ended. He patted Kyungsoo’s head and gave him a smile before turning to walk out of the classroom, Sehun hot on his tail.

 

The last 10 minutes left of the lesson was spent with watching the door and trying desperately to hear anything from the outside. Unfortunately the teacher was quite loud while announcing the rest of the couples and if the two outside actually spoke to each other they were extremely quiet. When the class finally were dismissed and Kyungsoo stood up to leave he was met by Jongin who gave him a short apology and before he could answer with his own the other boy had left.

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

“I don’t know if I should hug you or kill you.” Kyungsoo said as he sat down beside Baekhyun in the cafeteria. On one hand he was grateful towards Baekhyun for standing up for him, but on the other he was sure that it now would be even more awkward than it already was between him and Jongin when they would have to work together tomorrow.

 

“I was about to answer ‘Why not both?’ but I think I’ll settle for a hug. Please hug me.” Baekhyun answered and engulfed Kyungsoo in a side hug, trying to look as innocent as possible.

 

“Hm, I’ll consider it…” Kyungsoo mumbled as he returned the hug but with slowly increasing the force behind it so it felt more like a strangle than a hug for Baekhyun. “Maybe if you let me copy your math homework?”

 

“Deal!” Baekhyun answered before Kyungsoo had even finished his sentence. “Damn you and your hugs… I should know better by now than to hug you when you want something from me…” He grumbled as he rubbed his chest where Kyungsoo had put some extra force into.

 

“You know you love me.” Kyungsoo said with a blinding smile as if he’d already forgotten about the threat he’d given not even a minute ago.

 

“You’re lucky I do.”

 

Baekhyun dug around for his homework and when he found it he laid it down in front of Kyungsoo, successfully shaking the table and almost making his very own favourite tea spill over. Thankfully it stayed in the mug.

 

It was a quiet lunch break. The only sounds from their table being Kyungsoo’s scribbling and the slurping of tea from Baekhyun. When Kyungsoo with a sigh finally finished his copying Baekhyun deemed it safe to start talking again (he knew better than to try to hold a conversation with a concentrating Kyungsoo).

 

“So what’s your next class?” He asked. School only started a week ago and Baekhyun had barely managed to remember his own schedule, it would take him at least a couple of weeks more for him to remember Kyungsoo’s too.

 

“Gym. I think... Let me check.”

 

“Oh, so you mean you have a free period.” Baekhyun said when Kyungsoo had checked that yes, he really did have gym next. Having been friends since they were 10 years old Baekhyun knew about Kyungsoo’s hatred for that specific class and how he never joined it (unless he really needed to).

 

“I’ll have you know I’m extremely concentrated on everything that happens in that class.”

 

“Of course you are. But I’m having gym with Mr Lim too, how come I didn’t know we share that class?”

 

“You were sick majority of last week, remember?”

 

“Oh, right… That explains a lot.”

 

“Dumbass…”

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

As usual Mr Lim didn’t even bat an eyelid at Kyungsoo’s expertly forged note and he just waved him over to the bench where all the other “injured” and “sick” students sat. He sat down beside a girl who he was pretty sure was in the same biology class as him. If he remembered correctly her name was Seunghee. She didn’t look up from her phone when he sat down but he didn’t really care as he also fished up his phone from his pocket and opened up tumblr.

 

Apparently the class was about to play volleyball (or badminton, Kyungsoo wasn’t completely sure what the difference between the nets were but these seemed a bit too high to be for badminton) and he let out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t forgotten his note at home. Volleyball for Kyungsoo meant to get hit in the face with the ball, hurting his fingers when trying to pass, and when trying to serve managing to send the ball flying into the court next to his. Long story short, volleyball meant embarrassment for Kyungsoo.

 

The class had started to trickle into the room and the teacher handed out different coloured wests as to show which team they belonged to. Jongin got a green one and when Sehun later got the same colour they exchanged a high five before joining the rest of their teammates (Baekhyun happily got a yellow one and went to stand beside Yixing who had put his on inside out). Mr Lim gathered the class when they all had arrived, said a few words, handed out balls to half of the team captains and sent them off to their respective courts.

 

Any other day Kyungsoo would have been in ecstasy that Jongin happened to be playing nearest to where he was sitting but today he for once just wanted him and Baekhyun (who was on the court furthest away) to switch places. He tried to keep his attention away from the players by looking at his phone but it was hard to do so when perfection was running right in front of him. It didn’t help that Jongin was wearing a wife beater underneath his west, showing off his toned arms that was glistening with a thin layer of sweat. That Jongin smiled and laughed whenever Sehun tripped or got hit in the face with the ball (which was quite often) also proved to be a distraction.

 

The first two points were scored by the opposing team led by the ever so competitive captain Taemin. However Jongin was the one who managed to turn the game around to their team’s favour. And after he scored his first point he did something that Kyungsoo never could’ve predicted, Jongin smiled at him. Of course, he first smiled at his teammates and got some encouraging shouts from them but then he, for some reason, turned towards Kyungsoo as if he’d known that he’d been watching and smiled at him.

 

Kyungsoo reacted in the only logical way, blushing and quickly looking away. He heard someone who sounded very much like Sehun say ‘Aww’ which better not have been directed at him, because Kyungsoo wasn’t cute dammit.

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

The next day Kyungsoo dragged himself to school. He’d been analyzing why Jongin smiled at him all night and had come up with the only reasonable explanation, it was all a lucky coincidence. Jongin hadn’t meant to get eye contact with him, it had happened by pure chance. However, even if this moment had been an accident, Kyungsoo still dreaded going to school this day. Today the english project would officially begin and he would have to try to actually talk with Jongin without embarrassing himself any further. Kyungsoo had tried to explain to his mother why him being a hermit on Pluto would be beneficent for their family but she wouldn’t listen to him, and that’s why he was currently walking with a cloud of dread hanging above his head. Baekhyun had tried to cheer him up with a promise of ice cream and cake after school and it almost kind of worked (because cake, who doesn’t cheer up at the thought of that?).

 

Outside of their english classroom Baekhyun and Kyungsoo paused for a second to take a couple of meditative breaths to calm down before entering the classroom. Their teacher set a good example for the students by coming 10 minutes late and then finally lesson could start.

 

As usual it all began with the teacher taking attendance (only Park Sehee was absent but she hadn’t shown up since last semester and there was rumours that she actually went to another school so it wasn’t that surprising not to see her there) and after that he explained what exactly the project was about before asking everyone to start planning their work with their partners.

 

When Kyungsoo sat down beside Jongin he didn’t even manage to get out a greeting before Jongin asked him “Do you know any classic english literature? Because I’m stumped.”

 

Their teacher was known for having brutally hard projects that was practically impossible to get good grades on but this time around he either decided to be nice to his students or he simply didn’t have any imagination to come up with any good lessons for them. The project was very simple as it only told the pairs to select any classic literature they wanted, read the book, select a scene or chapter and then present that scene to the class. The presentation could be however the pair wanted it to be. They could do it as a play, a slideshow, diorama, puppet show, basically anything you wanted it to be.

 

“No, sorry.” Kyungsoo answered with an apologetic smile. Good job, he’d managed to disappoint Jongin the first thing he did. “But it shouldn’t be that hard to find a list of classic literature on google, I think.”

 

“You’re right.” Jongin replied with a smile that could light up the world and bring flowers back to life. Kyungsoo willed himself not to blush. Thankfully it didn’t seem like Jongin hated him for not knowing any good books for them to read. “Do you think Sherlock Holmes counts as a classic?”

 

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo answered truthfully. He literally knew nothing about Sherlock Holmes except that he wears a funny hat. “I don’t know anything about Sherlock Holmes, I haven’t read them, but maybe?”

 

“I haven’t read them either so I don’t really know anything either. I’ve only watched the BBC series, I found it with subs, hallelujah, so unless you count that as knowing something I know nothing.”

 

“Well, you obviously know more than me either way because I haven’t seen that.” Kyungsoo mumbled and was just about to ask if it was any good when Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s shoulders and shook him a little. He looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes with a bit of alarm and that successfully made him forget about his question (that and the fact that Jongin actually held onto his shoulders made him blush and he couldn’t form a question at the same time as he concentrated on not blushing. He cursed his genes for making him more tomato than human).

 

“YOU HAVEN’T SEEN SHERLOCK?” Jongin shouted and was loud enough to make some of the nearest couples quiet down and look at them weirdly. “THE DISGRACE!” This time he was loud enough to get the attention of everyone in the whole classroom.

 

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DISGRACE?” Baekhyun suddenly shouted as an answer as he stood up from his place with Chanyeol watching him in alarm.

 

“Byun please quiet down or I’ll have to send you out again.” The teacher interrupted “And Oh please stay in your seat or you’ll have to join Byun in the corridor again.” He continued looking at Sehun who obviously had been about to stand up and most probably shout back at Baekhyun but was now promptly sitting down in his seat again. Baekhyun also sat down without saying anything more to Jongin but mumbling something that sounded suspiciously much like “But he was the one who started it… Why isn’t he getting scolded?”. It was either that or “But he washed the onesie, who’s that Ted? Why is he ice cold?” but that seemed quite unlikely.

 

“It’s probably not something to complain about, but we’ve got ourselves quite some overprotective friends, haven’t we?” Jongin whispered as he released Kyungsoo and came to settle down in his seat again.

 

“Tell me about it.” Kyungsoo whispered back. “I meant to apologize about that, by the way.” He mumbled, almost about to add ’but you ran away before I had the chance to’ “I swear that he’s much friendlier up close, and if you get to know him you’ll only want to strangle him a few times a week.”

 

“I believe you.” Jongin laughed. “Sehun’s the same, I promise. I bet those two would get along quite nicely if they just decided to try to have a normal conversation instead of shouting at each other.”

 

Kyungsoo could only agree.

 

Later they decided on reading Pride and Prejudice for the project since it was a relatively short book and all the reviews they could find also stated that it was quite easy to read. All the criterias Jongin and Kyungsoo wanted basically. (Jongin also managed to convince Kyungsoo to come over on Friday to see Sherlock, as it was a disgrace to not have seen them).

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

“For God’s sake, you can’t wear your school uniform!” Baekhyun bellowed from Kyungsoo’s bed.

 

“Why not? It’s not something special, we’re just going to watch a tv-series.” Kyungsoo replied as he threw back the pillow that Baekhyun had thrown at him. He felt some satisfaction when it hit the other in the face.

 

“Seriously, Soo? You’re going to freaking Kim Jongin and if I remember correctly you’ve had a major crush on this guy for a year ! You’re not visiting him in your school uniform.” Baekhyun argued as he stood up from Kyungsoo’s bed and marched over to his wardrobe. “You’re wearing this… and this. And that’s final.” He threw the clothes of his choosing to Kyungsoo who successfully caught them with his hands instead of his face. It was his favourite pair of black skinny jeans and a graphic tee.

 

“Now you’ll look casual yet hot at the same time.” Baekhyun said with finality. He looked at Kyungsoo with an expression that said ‘you have no choice, just comply’.

 

“Since when do you think I can look hot?” Kyungsoo asked as he begrudgingly started to change out of his uniform.

 

“Since I want you to wear the clothes I’ve chosen for you.”

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

Kyungsoo arrived at Jongin’s after forcefully shoving Baekhyun towards his house while convincing him that ‘yes, I can survive to walk up two stairs and knock on the door by myself thank you.’.

 

It was Jongin’s older sister that answered the door but before Kyungsoo even could greet her Jongin suddenly appeared and dragged him inside and pushed his sister somewhere else saying that he could take it from there, all at the same time. He then proceeded to just stand and smile at Kyungsoo while he took off his shoes and jacket (it made Kyungsoo quite nervous which resulted in him taking longer to undo the knots on his shoes, successfully making him even more stressed than before). When Kyungsoo finally finished Jongin took him up to his room where he’d already prepped for them to see Sherlock.

 

“I hope it’s okay that we watch it on my computer? I didn’t want my sisters to come and annoy us which is a sure thing if watch it downstairs on the tv.” Jongin said as he sat down on his bed.

 

“No no, it’s fine.” Kyungsoo said as he slowly shuffled towards Jongin and his bed. He didn’t know if it was okay to just sit down on it or if he should offer to sit on the floor or something. However before he managed to make a decision Jongin interrupted his train of thought.

 

“Sit down.” He said as he patted the space beside him. “I don’t bite.”

 

“You sure?” Kyungsoo tried to joke, hoping that Jongin wouldn’t see how he was, once again, blushing. Kyungsoo was starting to wonder if one of his parents had lied to him and actually was a crawfish in disguise.

 

“Hm, I promise I’ll at least try not to.” Jongin laughed and then he did the unspeakable. He winked. Kyungsoo deemed it not socially acceptable to start flailing and squealing there and then so he opted for a light chuckle that could be seen as a complete natural reaction. Since he wasn’t thrown out the window by Jongin it seemed like his plan worked.

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

Jongin hadn’t been lying when he said that Sherlock was good, but at the same time Kyungsoo didn’t know if he thought it was that good. Or maybe it was just that it was hard to see the actual screen when Jongin was shaking him every time something especially great happened while simultaneously screaming ‘did you see that? did you see that?.

 

They only watched one episode since Kyungsoo had promised his mother not to get home too late but since he had rather enjoyed the series (and Jongin still thought it a disgrace not to have seen the whole thing) they decided to meet next Friday again to continue where they left off. Kyungsoo secretly wondered (at the same time as he desperately tried not to wonder) if that only meant where they left off in the movies or also with how they had found themselves huddled close together at the end of the first episode, sharing the pink fluffy blanket that usually lay on Jongin’s bed.

 

The saturday Kyungsoo spent trying, and failing, to avoid Baekhyun and his questions. It was quite hard, to say the least, to avoid the other boy when he showed up at his house and his mother let him inside without even asking Kyungsoo first. And to avoid the topic of Jongin would prove impossible as Baekhyun managed to make every sentence beautifully segue into a question about the previous evening. In the end Kyungsoo just gave up and told Baekhyun in detail about everything that had happened, which actually made Baekhyun more upset than when Kyungsoo didn’t say anything. In Baekhyun’s opinion it was foolish of Kyungsoo for not even trying to flirt with Jongin since he had, in Baekhyun’s words, ‘had a god forsaken crush on this guy for a year and should just get on with it and kiss him!’. To put it mildly, Kyungsoo did not agree with him.

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin were extremely productive during Monday’s english lesson. That is if you by productive mean doing nothing related to their project but only talk about Sherlock and in the last five minutes of the class decide upon how many chapters a day they would have to read in order to have plenty of time to actually plan the presentation. And since Kyungsoo was the only one of them that didn’t have a life and Jongin only was free Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays they chose Wednesday to be their day in the week where they would sit down and read and discuss the book together (since Fridays obviously were reserved for Sherlock and neither one of them wanted to do schoolwork on a weekend if they could help it).

 

During lunch Baekhyun had desperately tried to persuade Kyungsoo to go sit with Jongin and ‘be friendly, if you know what i mean’. Thankfully Kyungsoo managed to convince Baekhyun that it was a bad idea (he had just started to not blush whenever Jongin looked at him, he wasn’t ready to eat lunch with him yet and speak about things non-school related) by asking if Baekhyun really wanted him to befriend Sehun too. Considering the fact that if Kyungsoo became friends with Sehun it was a high risk that he would have to at least act friendly with him too made Baekhyun forcefully grab onto Kyungsoo’s arm and loudly declare that best friends never leave each other alone during lunch hour.

 

This didn’t hinder Kyungsoo from glancing staring at Jongin from time to time and quickly look away and pretend to do something else whenever Jongin would happen to look back at him. This resulted in Kyungsoo choking on his rice and Baekhyun jumping up and shouting that there was no worry as he knew the Heimlich maneuver. Luckily, before Baekhyun managed to cause too huge of a scene Kyungsoo got him to quiet down by showing that he actually could breathe and that he wouldn’t die. However Jongin had seen it all and Kyungsoo wanted to crawl down a hole and never come back up again. He didn’t look at Jongin again during that hour, resolutely listening to Baekhyun and eating his meal (staring angrily at every grain of rice as if it were their fault for almost choking him).

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

Kyungsoo was running towards the library. His chemistry teacher had thought that collective punishment was a great strategy to finding out who the culprit behind the sudden stink bomb during the lab was. He was wrong. 40 minutes after the class should have ended and nobody had confessed and Kyungsoo was squirming in his seat, being almost 20 minutes late to meeting Jongin at the city library. It took the teacher a total of 53 minutes and 12 seconds (Kyungsoo didn’t count no) to realize that no one would either confess or snitch, so he let them off with a final punishment of making them write a lab rapport that should be handed in the day after.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t care less about the lab rapport, 53 minutes and 25 seconds after the class should’ve ended he was up and running. If he ran fast enough he could probably get to the library in 10 minutes instead of 20. He just hoped that Jongin hadn’t left already thinking that Kyungsoo had ditched him.

 

And that’s how Kyungsoo found out that maybe he should join gym class more often as he felt like he basically was dying when he arrived at the library. He had to stop outside the doors and will his breathing to get back to normal as he really didn’t want to show himself to Jongin in the state he currently was in (if Jongin hadn’t left already that is). His hair stood in every direction than the one it was supposed to, he felt sweat slowly trickle down his back and deeming from how hot his face felt he could surely guess the colour it was right now. After willing himself to not cough up his lungs and trying to flatten down his hair at least a little Kyungsoo pushed (on the pull door) and walked into the library.

 

And then stopped again. Because he had forgotten the fact that the city library was on the bigger side and he had no means of contacting Jongin and ask where he was seated. He couldn’t exactly shout his name, it was a library after all. So now the only solution was for Kyungsoo to see how well he actually knew Jongin and try to figure out where the other boy would choose to sit. The silent rooms were no option as Jongin must’ve thought of the fact that the two of them would have to discuss things with each other. The second floor also seemed unlikely since the other got there first he must’ve chosen a table not too far from the entrance so Kyungsoo wouldn’t have a too hard a time to find him. However he probably wanted to sit somewhere comfy too, preferably a couch where he could really spread out his long limbs. The nearest couch seemed to be the most plausible place to find Jongin so that’s where Kyungsoo walked to first.

 

He felt a bit smug (although still guilt was the emotion that overwhelmed all the other ones) when he saw Jongin lying on his stomach on the couch between the Urban Fantasy and Sci-fi bookshelf. His backpack and his jacket he had laid on the sofa opposite the one he was lying on and he had stepped out of his shoes, making himself completely at home in the library with its fluffy couches. He was reading Pride and Prejudice and seemed to be completely engrossed in it as he didn’t notice Kyungsoo until he accidentally tripped over Jongin’s Trigonometry workbook and fell face first into the empty sofa (sans Jongin’s stuff).

 

“Graceful as always, I see.” Jongin said as Kyungsoo stood up from where he’d fallen.

 

“Shut up.” He blushed as he thought about the many times he’d managed to embarrass himself in front of Jongin. They had been talking for about a week and Kyungsoo had already tripped over nothing, walked into doors, opened his locker in his face and choked on rice several times when Jongin was watching him. He completely blamed Jongin and the stupid butterflies he induced in Kyungsoo for making him lose all sense of eye to hand coordination and basically making him forget how humans move and act. Everything was Jongin’s and his pretty face’s fault.

 

“I’m terribly sorry for being… an hour late.” Kyungsoo continued when Jongin raised an eyebrow at him. “It wasn’t my fault though. I have a sadistic chemistry teacher who didn’t let me go.” He proceeded to excuse himself, he didn’t want Jongin to think that he’d simply had forgotten about their study date.

 

“It’s okay.” Jongin answered as he sat up from his previous position and patted the space beside him for Kyungsoo to sit down at. “I just thought that you’d never show up, leaving me here all alone and sad and crying.” He fake sobbed as he dramatically clutched his heart. They were starting to get looks from the girls sitting in the windowsill closest to them so Kyungsoo nudged Jongin with his elbow to stop him from slowly gliding off the couch onto the floor to die an overdramatic and painful death.

 

“But okay, give me your phone.” Jongin said all serious again as he sat up properly in the couch beside Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo only looked at him in confusion he elaborated his order. “Since you apparently don’t know how facebook works and couldn’t send me a message telling me you’d be late I’ll just give you my number so you can either text or call me next time this happens.”

 

Kyungsoo felt himself blush (as usual in Jongin’s presence) not only because Jongin wanted to give him his number, but also because of the implication that Kyungsoo didn’t know how to use facebook. Jongin obviously had meant it as a joke but previous experiences proved his statement true.

 

“You’re saying that as if I’m going to be late again. Have I ever been late to any class or meetings before?” Kyungsoo answered trying to cover up his embarrassment.

 

“Maybe I just needed an excuse to get your number?” That was not the answer Kyungsoo had expected and he didn’t know how to respond. He wasn’t sure if he even could respond as he once again felt his cheeks heat up and his mind go haywire trying to figure out what the hell Jongin had meant with that. Thankfully he didn’t have to respond as Jongin, after calling his own phone so he could save Kyungsoo’s number, picked up his book without looking at Kyungsoo and said that maybe they should start reading so they could start planning what they wanted to do. Kyungsoo was all for that idea since that meant that he could hide his face behind the covers of his own copy of the book until it had gone back to its original colour.

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

It was only natural that they started texting after that, Because, well, Kyungsoo couldn’t exactly not answer Jongin’s texts as that would make everything awkward between them and their newly formed friendship would be ruined. That didn’t hinder Kyungsoo from freaking out about every answer he sent the other. He had woken up Baekhyun several nights just to get some reassurance that ‘No, Jongin won’t hate you because you didn’t send a smiley’ or ‘it’s totally normal to tell him goodnight when you go to bed. Now let me sleep!’. And it seemed like Baekhyun was right since Jongin didn’t ignore his presence and refused to speak to him whenever he forgot to send suitable emojis.

 

Jongin also managed to convince Kyungsoo to sit with him and Sehun during lunch, which he only agreed on doing if Baekhyun also joined, which Baekhyun only agreed on if Chanyeol (the tall, lanky kid with the big ears and sunshine smile) also could sit with them. Their lunches was nothing but boring after that.

 

Their first lunch together was least to say quite interesting with Baekhyun and Sehun glaring at each other the whole hour, Kyungsoo and Jongin trying to distract them with conversation about mutual interests and Chanyeol looking completely out of place and not knowing how he came to be there.

 

Eventually Baekhyun and Sehun warmed up to each other (not that they didn’t pretend to still hate each other though) and since Baekhyun still refused to hang out with Jongin and Sehun without Chanyeol he too became a solid member of their new circle of friends. And with Chanyeol came two guys named Jongdae and Yixing too. Kyungsoo suddenly found himself surrounded by a whole bunch of people that he almost considered friends. In school Kyungsoo had always only had Baekhyun that he could call a friend, all his other friends going to other schools, and he’d never bothered to try to get new friends no matter how much Baekhyun tried to set him up with people he got to know. Kyungsoo felt content with the few good friends he already had and was too uncomfortable with talking to people he didn’t know that he just quietly stuck with Baekhyun with the thought that in just four years he would be out of there and wouldn’t need to have been social during that time.

 

However now that he’d suddenly gotten a small circle of friends he realized that he liked having more people than Baekhyun to talk to and to hang out with during lunch and free periods (Baekhyun still reserved the spot as best friend and that would probably never change though). Although Kyungsoo couldn’t help but worry that he would lose them all after his and Jongin’s presentation was over and done with. After the presentation Jongin probably wouldn’t want to sit with them anymore and Kyungsoo was terrible at keeping contact with people he hadn’t known for a long period of time as he was afraid of coming off as clingy and annoying the other person. So he hoped that if he just managed to not be too irritating maybe the others would come to like him as he liked them and stick around even after their presentation.

 

Speaking of the presentation, it was the week before it was due, during Kyungsoo and Jongin’s regular study sessions (today they had decided to be at Jongin’s house instead of the library as they would have to discuss and try out different ideas on how to present their book) that they decided which scene they liked the best and wanted to show for the rest of the class. Jongin was sitting on his bed while Kyungsoo sat on the floor opposite him, leaning against his wardrobe, both of them having their notebooks ready to scribble down ideas on.

 

“Personally,” Kyungsoo started after several minutes of both of them trying to convince the other to say which scene they prefered. In the end Kyungsoo gave up just to get it over with. “I really like Mr. Collins proposal and I also believe that it’s one of the easier scenes to present as we can just act it out as a really short play and we don’t need any props or big spaces.”

 

“I actually thought the exact same thing!” Jongin agreed with a smile and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think how faster this could’ve gone if both of them hadn’t been too scared to say their thoughts. “Although I do think we need some kind of props, like hats or something, just so that people really can see without thinking who we’re supposed to be.”

 

“In theory that’s a great idea, but where are we supposed to get hats that match that time period?”

 

“Well, when my sister was in high school her class might’ve made a production of Pride and Prejudice and since she played Lydia she stole one of her hats and as she at the time dated the boy who played Collins she also kept one of his hats.”

 

“Is this just a lucky coincidence or have you planned this since day one when we chose the book?”

 

“Maybe a little bit of both? If you remember it was you who suggested Pride and Prejudice and I just went with the flow. But when I remembered my sister’s costumes I thought of this scene because you’ll look adorable as Lizzy in that hat.” Jongin said with a small embarrassed smile.

 

“Hey, who said that I’ll be Lizzy?” Kyungsoo asked feeling slightly offended and trying to not react to the fact that Jongin just called him adorable because he would seem slightly less convincing if he blushed right now (and also he wasn’t cute dammit). “I want to be Collins!”

 

Apparently Jongin hadn’t expected that since he just looked dumbly at Kyungsoo before he got his wits together and answered him.

 

“But I want to be Collins too. And you suit Lizzy better than me.”

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked. Personally he didn’t really think that any one of them suited either role so he wanted to see how Jongin argued his case. “And don’t you dare say anything about my height!” He wasn’t short, everyone else just had some giant DNA in them.

 

“I wasn’t going to mention your ‘height’,” Kyungsoo glared at Jongin’s quotation marks “but we both know that you’re the intelligent, logical, most levelheaded one out of the two of us and that’s why you suit her role better.”

 

That could almost be interpreted as a compliment however Kyungsoo didn’t know if he dared to do that. Better safe than sorry.

 

In reality Kyungsoo actually didn’t have a problem with playing the role of Lizzy, but he didn’t like that Jongin just assumed that that was the role he would get (even if he had said that he was cute in the process). And since Jongin clearly didn’t want that role it was quite funny to see how far he would go to be Collins.

 

Kyungsoo almost counter attacked Jongin with ‘but Lizzy’s supposed to be pretty and you’re super beautiful as well as intelligent so shouldn’t you play her?’. Fortunately he managed to hold his tongue and instead opted for:

 

“Let’s play rock, paper, scissors for it. The winner gets to choose which role he wants to play.”

 

“Okay, fine.” Jongin answered grumpily as if that wasn’t a fair solution at all.

 

This was the moment where Kyungsoo realized that Jongin was a huge cheater with no conscience as when Kyungsoo won the first round he said that they were supposed to play ‘best of three’, and then when Kyungsoo won with two against one he claimed that he’d actually said ‘first to three’. Kyungsoo put his foot down and crowned himself winner when he got to three wins and Jongin tried to say that they played ‘first to five’. At the rate they were going at they could have continued all night going as far as ‘first to 7659’ just so Jongin could win.

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

Jongin made a very cute grumpy Lizzy and the two of them managed to bring some laughter out of their classmates with their acting (their teacher looked as bored as ever but he’d been like that the whole class so that was no surprise). When they were done and had gotten some applause from the class (and a very excited thumbs-up from Baekhyun) and were on their way back to their seats in the back Kyungsoo realized that this might be his last contact with the other boy. Now Jongin wouldn’t need to be friendly with Kyungsoo anymore and could go back to being creeped out by the random friend request that Kyungsoo had sent him (Kyungsoo still hated his computer and glared at it from time to time as if it was its fault and not his own). He tried to listen to his classmates presentations but it was hard to concentrate while preparing himself for getting his heart torn in two. Not even Baekhyun’s accidental faceplant that resulted in a falling Chanyeol as well managed to get him out from his daze.

 

It was first after the last presentation when the teacher told everybody to get back to their respective seats that Kyungsoo woke up. He grabbed his things from the table and stood up to get back to his original seat. He looked at Jongin to say.. something (see you later? Good job today, bye?) and prepared himself to hear the speech that was about to come. The ‘Finally I’m going to be rid of you, you creep. Never contact me or my friends again or you’ll regret it’. However Jongin looked up at him, almost looking kind of nervous, and said nothing of the sorts.

 

“We still have one episode of Sherlock left, want to come over on Friday as usual?” He asked with a smile.

 

Seeing as Kyungsoo wasn’t prepared for that question he only nodded before he felt his cheeks heat up so he quickly made his way over to his seat beside Baekhyun. Maybe Kyungsoo was kind of a drama queen himself for always imagining the worst case scenario before he had any proof of it ever happening.

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

“Wait!” Kyungsoo’s head shot up from where he previously had leaned it against Jongin’s shoulder, almost headbutting the other in the process. “Is that the end?”

 

“Yup.” Jongin answered casually while Kyungsoo was still watching the credits rolling.

 

“But… You said it was good! This ending sucks! What about… what about everything? They’ve hinted on so much and… now they just… what? You promised me that this episode was awesome!” Kyungsoo was feeling slightly betrayed by the season finale.

 

“Well, I couldn’t exactly tell you that it was a bad season finale, because then you wouldn’t have watched it with me.” Jongin said matter-of-factly, sounding a bit amused at Kyungsoo’s violent reaction to the end of the episode.

 

“But still…” Kyungsoo’s response died on his tongue when he turned to look at Jongin and realized just how in close proximity the two of them were. When they had watched the episode they had started of just sitting beside each other but somewhere halfway through Kyungsoo manned up and dared to lean his head on the other’s shoulder. Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice scolded him for getting startled at how close they were, it was a given considering their previous position but he couldn’t help it.

 

If Jongin was beautiful from afar it was nothing to how he was in close. Their faces was so close together that Kyungsoo practically could count Jongin’s eyelashes, which meant that he also clearly could see his perfectly shaped eyebrows that hid a tiny beauty mark, the marking on his nose that indicated that he’d been pierced there but hadn’t worn a piercing in a long time, but, most importantly, he could see the dark chocolate colour of his deep eyes (and get lost in them in the process).

 

Jongin seemed to have gotten startled by their proximity too as he didn’t say anything either but just looked intently at Kyungsoo. His eyes flickered down to Kyungsoo’s lips a couple of times before he slightly tilted his head and looked deeply into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

“May I?” He asked in a quiet but nervous voice.

 

This is where Kyungsoo’s body decided to take matter into its own hands as Kyungsoo immediately nodded after Jongin’s question. He realized that he had no idea what Jongin was asking (and therefore also what he had agreed on) but he didn’t have the time to even let out a short ‘What?’ before Jongin was kissing him.

 

It was a simple kiss, almost more like a peck, just lips on lips. However the simplicity and the shortness of the kiss still had Kyungsoo’s minds spinning. Jongin was kissing him. Jongin was kissing him. How did this happen? And why? There were too many question flooding around in Kyungsoo’s head, at the same time he didn’t want those questions there as he wanted to remember this kiss in perfect detail. It might not happen again (and also Baekhyun would kill him if he couldn’t describe it in perfect detail, screw the don’t-kiss-and-tell rule) so he wanted to be able to remember it, or he might just think it was one of his stupid dreams in a couple of days. But the question still stands, why was Jongin kissing him? Didn’t he have better people to kiss than Kyungsoo?

 

After a couple of far too short seconds Jongin drew back and looked expectantly at Kyungsoo apparently waiting for him to say something.

 

“Ehm… Hi.” With his head still spinning this was the only thing Kyungsoo managed to say and immediately after he had uttered the stupid word he wanted to go into a search for the nearest rocket ship that could take him to Pluto. However, instead of just looking at him weirdly, as Kyungsoo had thought Jongin would do, Jongin burst out laughing.

 

“Hello.” He chuckled. “You’re way too cute for your own good.”

 

Kyungsoo blushed furiously at that and was just about to object (he wasn’t cute!) and say something more intelligent than ‘Hi.’ but he didn’t have the time to before Jongin was kissing him again. He didn’t object to that.

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

On monday Jongin convinced Kyungsoo that it was totally necessary to hold hands while walking to lunch (it didn’t take much convincing as Kyungsoo totally understood the necessity of holding hands, obviously very important) which was the reason for Jongdae pretending to puke, Baekhyun taking photos, Chanyeol and Yixing looking confused (per usual) and Sehun looking highly indifferent when they arrived together to their usual table. They had the best kind of friends. Sehun took a bite from his apple and glanced at their hands.

 

“I know that you want to brag that you got one of the school’s cutest guys as your boyfriend,” Sehun drawled (Kyungsoo muttered “Is it okay if I kill your best friend?” to Jongin, he wasn’t cute dammit) “Although I do believe that everyone already knows that he’s yours considering what you posted on my wall yesterday.” He continued and Jongin blushed all over, his ears turning a beautiful shade of fiery red. He hit Sehun over the head as he sat down beside him.

 

Yesterday Jongin had meant to send a private message to Sehun via Facebook but had accidentally posted it on his wall instead. Under normal circumstances this wouldn’t bother Jongin at all as usually the only things the two of them sent to each other were cute videos of animals doing stupid things. But this time Jongin had actually sent something meant for Sehun’s eyes only. Something that, if Jongin had thought more about it, he probably should have texted him instead of using Facebook. It was a highly embarrassing message consisting of ‘omg I asked Kyungsoo to be my boyfriend and he agreed the gods are on my side for once I must’ve done something right in my previous life to deserve this’ in all caps and a whole bunch of emojis after. If Jongin would’ve noticed his mistake and taken the post down immediately after posting it it wouldn’t have been so embarrassing (only a little) however it was almost two hours after he had written it that Sehun suddenly called him and demanded from him to take it down that Jongin realized his mistake. And since Sehun knew basically everyone and their mother this meant that Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s relationship in no way could be hidden.

 

“However if this means that I’ll be able to sleep through a night without you calling me about something stupid like ‘will Kyungsoo hate me if I didn’t do this or that’ I’m all for.” Sehun continued as if Jongin’s hadn’t even touched him. Though what Sehun had said had gotten Baekhyun’s attention and he almost choked on his water in his eagerness to join the conversation.

 

“Wait,” Baekhyun shouted spraying Jongdae with water who in return threw a tomato at Baekhyun, missing terribly as it landed in Yixing’s half eaten soup. “does Jongin call you in the middle of the night to ask completely trivial things? Kyungsoo does that to me too!”

 

“Yes!” Sehun agreed happily and smiled at the other, the two of them seemingly forgetting the fact that they supposedly hated each other. “It all started this night when Jongin apparently ‘accepted Kyungsoo’s friend request too fast’ and…” Sehun was interrupted by Jongin who clasped his hand over Sehun’s mouth, hindering him from saying anything else.

 

“Oh, look at the time. Sehun and I need to go now to… grab our… things from our lockers, yes. See you later.” Jongin excused himself as he hastily stood up and walked out from the cafeteria, dragging Sehun with him.

 

Everyone around the table was looking in silence at the pair exiting the cafeteria. When they were out of sight Baekhyun turned to look at Kyungsoo with a smirk.

 

“Told you he wouldn’t hate you for sending that friend request.”

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Best Days of Our Lives kaisoo ficfest, 2017. So I'm just gonna copy my Author's Note from the original post and add a thank you to the mods who created this fest and a special thanks to the mod who took time to proofread this for me~
> 
> "I made it! After writing and rewriting and starting from scratch a couple of times this is the final story. Hopefully I don’t disappoint the prompt giver too much ^^’ Thank you for giving this amazing prompt! I enjoyed writing this (if you don’t count the moment where my computer ate the whole document and I had an emotional breakdown while searching the internet for help to get it back. As usual tumblr had the solution and I got everything back thank heavens. I now have everything on google docs. No more fic eating computers noooo) and I hope it can live up to at least some of your expectations~"


End file.
